The Warlock Child
by sarahstories
Summary: (After Heavenly Fire) Jace loves Clary wants to propose to her but has doubts. An even bigger problem comes the gang's way when they discover a half warlock half shadow hunter child in the Institute. Who is she? Will she side with good or will she join the dark side? All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Claire (except warlock child and others) Pls read and comment ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Jace POV**

What was wrong with me! I had been with many girls before and I had been with Clary for a long time. I knew she loved me so why was I so nervous. I reached into my jacket pocket and brought out the velvet ring box. It was dark purple and soft to the touch. I opened it and stared at the gold ring. A shiny green diamond twinkled at me. It was the colour of her soft eyes. "Jace? Jace," called a voice. It was sweet and special. Clary. I quickly shoved the box into my pocket. "Jace, are you ok? You're going to miss the party!" said Clary in a happy voice. It was one of those little things about her that made her special. She wore a white lace dress that made her hair redder and made her look like an angel.

"Party or not, I'll still be one year older," I smiled trying to hide my nervousness.

"I know but we decided to have a party so come on," she motioned. I let her drag me to the party room. Everyone was chatting and laughing. Simon and Isabelle stood in a corner talking and Magnus and Alec, well, I didn't even want to know.

"Hey birthday boy! You at you all grown up!" squealed Isabelle as she stood beside us.

"Izzy, how much have you drank?" asked Clary with a bit of concern.

"Not much, just two cups," said Izzy slurry a little.

"I know for a fact it's not orange juice," I said. Simon staggered up to us. He looked different with marks etched onto his skin.

"Hey guys, this is an awesome party. Is that cake?" he said in a fast pace.

"Simon, how much did you drink?" I asked innocently. Simon looked at Izzy and they laughed in a overly content way.

"Two cups," he smiled.

"Yep definitely not orange juice," I whispered into Clary's ear. Clary rolled her eyes and to get me a drink. I kept on thinking of the ring in my pocket. Why was this one question so difficult? It was a good idea I had no doubts about at the time but then all these worries and fears came to mind. What if she said no? What if she wasn't ready? What if she thought I was moving too fast? "Here," Clary said as she handed me a drink. _Now or never. _"Clary, I need to ask you a question," I said with as much calm as I could.

"What is it?" she asked with pure curiosity. The worries and anxiety came rushing through my head again. _Suck it in. She loves you and you love her. You're a Herondale! Man up! _Went the voice in my head. "Clary will you-"I started before Alec came rushing in looking dazed and shocked. His face was red and the first three buttons of his sweater were undone.

"Jace, Clary come now!" he said in a stern shaky voice.

"What's wrong," I asked

"We found something or rather someone."

**AN: Hope you like so far. I will update as soon as possible and please don't forget to comment ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

Jace and I followed Alec immediately. I could feel my hand go reflectively to my dagger tucked in my dress pocket. Alec lead us down to the basement were Magnus stood gawping at the room. He wore a shiny tux and his spiky hair was ruffled. "Magnus? What's wrong?" asked Jace as he too stared into the room. Soon he was wide eyed and shocked too. I walked to the door way and looked into the room. I saw nothing until my scanning eyes reached the left corner. In the left corner was a girl shying away from our stares who looked no older than fourteen, about Maureen's age. She had dark skin that shimmered a little in the light and she seemed to wear only a dirty long top. She looked very unclean and scared. "Oh my God," said Magnus still shocked.

"Jace! Jace!" I said trying to snap Jace out of his trance. "Go get a blanket ," I said rapidly. Jace slowly backed away and ran to get the items. I looked back at the girl. She was really tense and looked ready to harm anyone who touched her like an injured animal. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked as gently as I could. "It's ok, we won't hurt you," I smiled. Her tense shoulders seemed to relax a bit. Alec came into the doorway also staring at the girl. It was like who ever saw her got stuck in a weird trance.

"Maybe she's human," whispered Alec. As if on cue the girl stood up. Something abut her shimmering dark skin told me otherwise. Gradually wings started to form behind her back. They were a very dark purple with black tips.

"I don't think she's human," said Magnus.

"You don't say," I said sternly. The girl shivered and hugged herself. Luckily, Jace showed up with the blankets.

"So what did I miss," he asked calmly.

"Well, last week Austin chose Kimberly instead of Nina which was just a load of-" started Magnus.

"I think he means the child," said Alec. "Well it has wings." Alec motioned to the child. Jace stared at the wings in awe.

"She's too young to be an angel and too old to be a cherub plus they usually have white wings." Jace cocked his head to the side as if he were examining her. Suddenly, his eyes widened again as if he had realised what she was.

"What is it? Do you know what she is?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? She's a female warlock!" exclaimed Jace. We all stared at the girl again and it seemed clearer. All warlocks had a strange but wonderful feature about them that showed they weren't human but children of Lilith.

"Magnus, do you think she is a warlock?" asked Alec. We all turned to Magnus. Magnus didn't look at us. He stared at the stepped closer to her but carefully and said something in what seemed like warlock language. After a minute, the girl replied and she seemed to speak it pretty well.

"She's a warlock alright. Pass me the blanket," he said to Jace. Jace passed him a quilt patched with images of little faeries in the woods dancing around a green flame. Magnus stepped closer to the girl and kept on walking closer till he was right next to her. He hesitated before wrapping the quilt around her shoulders. The girl flinched but pulled the quilt around herself as if the warmth would disappear. She then smiled. It wasn't the dazzling type, just a small one that showed she was grateful. However, the girl's smile wavered and she swayed a bit before collapsing. Magnus caught her just in time and checked her pulse and forehead. He was checking her body for injuries by the time we were all sitting beside him worrying about her. Nothing seemed wrong with her until Magnus touched her rib cage and his hand was sprayed with sticky red blood. We all looked in horror at the bright splash of colour on Magnus' hand before he said" Alec, get me two towels and some warm water. Now!" said Magnus with a terrifying urgency. I had never seen Magnus so serious since we met his father. Alec flashed out of the room in seconds and I could hear his thudding footsteps. "Clary, Jace, I need you to turn her on her right gently, ok," Magnus said. Jace looked at me and I nodded. As gently as possible we turned the girl on her side. She didn't groan or shout though. Without asking, I gave Magnus my dagger to cut the clothe. Magnus tore the =bloody brown rag and showed the wound. It looked like a pretty deep cut that ran from he rib to her waist. The horror of the wound was scary but the fact the girl didn't scream in pain was just creepier. She simply sighed and whispered sadly "Does this mean I have to return to my father?" The words brought up so many questions and heart break that I couldn't stand it. I picked up her hand gently and squeezed it. "No. We're going to help you, no one can hurt you." I felt tears prink by eyeballs. The thought of what kind of monster would do such a thing brought back memories, good and mostly bad. I looked down at her hand before realising that she had a rune on it. "Jace!" I gasped and I dropped her hand. Jace looked at me with shocked concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think she's just a warlock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kali POV**

I woke up with a sore feeling in my head. The room I was in was grey and plain. My memories felt like jumbled up jigsaw pieces. Images of my dad laughing his sinister chuckle, falling into a shimmering blue portal and two figures, a girl with hair of fire and a man with eyes like a cat staring down at me then pale arms laying me carefully on the bed. "What's happening," I whispered. I got ready to sit up and braced for the pain from my cut yet nothing happened. Surprised, I checked my side but only saw a weird looking mark there. It wouldn't rub of so it must have been a rune. _'My first rune' _I thought as I stood up. The cold of the floor woke me up a bit and I made my way out of the dull room.

When I stepped out I immediately heard the sound of arguing voices.

"She too young, we can't abandon her," said a soft female voice. It sounded like it belonged to the red head.

"Clary's right. She may not know of the power she has yet. We could train her to be a good shadow hunter warlock," said a masculine voice.

"No, we don't know what she's capable of," said a mature female voice. "The Clave have new laws against mix breeds since Helen Blackthorn."

"Yes but Helen is a good person and loyal to the Clave. She was raised right and was banished but hasn't made an attempt to get back at the shadow hunters. Plus she's half warlock. Would you rather we abandon her showing her we may be bad people and have her come back and destroy us all?" said Clary. There was silence till the matured feminine voice spoke again.

"We have no clue who she is, were she comes from? It's too risky, she could be a real threat." At this I was mad. How could I be a threat? They didn't know me. They took one look at my wings and rune and thought I'm dangerous.

"I am not a threat!" I said loudly I stepped out of the darkness. Clary, a boy with gold hair, a boy with curly brown hair and a woman with long black hair and a startled expression stared at me in shock. Their stares felt like rays of fire.

"My father tried to turn me evil and when I refused, tried to kill me. Do you really think I would side with him after what he did?" I said sternly. The group still looked at me and the mature lady looked down as if in thought.

"Why don't you sit down, you look tired," said Clary. I sat down in an empty chair opposite the curly haired guy. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So, what's your name?" asked the curly haired guy.

"Simon, if we want to get answers out of her, we must use the Mortal Sword," said the mature lady.

"No, don't you dare. Maryse, you used that thing on me and the Blackthorn children even when we were willing to tell the truth. The Mortal Sword is for criminals and liars. You will not use it on a defenceless girl!" said Clary with a protective anger. Mayrse shut right up. Clary turned back to me with a gentle smile. "What's your name," she asked. The golden haired boy on her left leaned forward a bit and they all waited for an answer. Even Mayrse looked curious.

"My name is Kali. My father is um, he is uh,"

"The son of Satan?" said the blond boy.

"Evil?" said the curly haired one.

"Merciless," said Clary.

"Bossy. He wanted me to be vile and evil like him but I refused. I hated torture and murder and blood which brought shame to his unholy name. He locked me in my room until he forced me to attend this ceremony that would get rid of all my purity. My father was always very protective of me and said my purity might get in the way of my 'greater cause'. I agreed but escaped through a portal. I don't know how, but I ended up here," I explained. "Oh yeah, let me just repeat the fact that I am not evil," I said looking in Mayrse's direction.

"So who's your mother?" asked the blond one. I was about to answer when the door opened and a pretty girl with pale smooth runed skin, black raven hair and long lashes barged in. She wore a short skater skirt with a big white sweater and spiked heeled boots.

"Hey guys," she said. I bet she didn't notice me until her eyes settled on me. We stared at each other before she asked "Is that her?"

"Isabelle," the curly haired one said in an almost scolding manner.

"Simon," Isabelle retaliated. She sat down beside himand looked at me as if I had a green face and an orange tail. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kali,," I replied.

"Kali, Kali. Jace, isn't that one of the seventeen names of Lilith?" asked Isabelle looking in the blond boy's direction.

"Yeah," said Jace pouring a glass of cold water and handing it to me. I wasn't desperately thirsty but the freshness relaxed me head.

"She a warlock," said Simon. "Well part warlock, actually half warlock and shadow hunter. Well also human because, you know not-" he said.

"Simon," Clary interrupted.

"Shut up," Jace said as he headed out the door. Simon stopped talking and leaned back against his chair. I smiled a bit.

"So have you had any runes before or done any spells," asked Mayrse talking for the first time. Just from looking at her and Isabelle I could tell they were mother and daughter. They were both pretty and young and it made me jealous.

"My father tried teaching spells but only ones on pain and agony. I never had any runes because they are angelic and could cause ham to some people. My father also thought they would make me even holier so he forbid them." Maryrse cocked her head to the side as if wondering whether to believe me or not. Jace came back into the room wearing a leather jacket and a weapon's belt. The lights made his eye lashes cast shadows and made his hair a hallo. Surely one of these girls were dating him?

"Were are you going?" asked Clary standing up.

"We're taking her to Magnus," he said grabbing a stele.

**AN: What do you think. Please comment and I will upgrade ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia POV

"That is by far the best movie I had ever seen," I said. Bat and I walked out of the theatre as we chatted.

"I know right. I still don't get the plot though. A dude is basically in the Wild West and is learning how to die or what?" he smiled.

"I actually don't know," I smiled back. We continued walking in comfortable silence.

"Mia, I understand your still not over Jordan but I, I, um, just know I'm here for you," Bat said.

He was right. It had been three months since Jordan had died and I had become pack leader. I knew I had to move on but everything reminded me of him. It seemed the world wanted me to remember him and feel heartbreak all over again. Bat had been there for me and I knew he was trying to be patient. His feelings for me were a bit obvious.

I suddenly felt tired. Tired of crying, tired of thinking of Jordan and tired of the pain. I stepped towards Bat and hugged him. I needed to hug someone. I deserved to hug someone. Bat didn't hesitate. His muscular brown arms wrapped around me like a warm coat and pulled me closer. It felt natural and peaceful. I wondered what Bat was feeling. I looked up at him and saw his eyes stare back at me. The moonlight made them sparkle and he never looked more handsome. He leaned in to me about to kiss me when...my phone started to ring. I considered ignoring t but my ringtone was loud and annoying. I pulled away from Bat, gave him an apologetic look, and answered the phone. "You couldn't have called at a better time" I almost shouted.

"Mia, where are you?" asked Isabelle.

"The theatre down the street," I replied a bit worried.

"Well could you come to Magnus' apartment we have a bit of a problem," said Isabelle. Her voice was clear and stable yet that didn't lessen my worry.

"I'm on my way." I closed the phone and turned to Bat.

"I heard, let's go," he said walking to the car.

He parked by the sidewalk and I walked up to Magnus' apartment. I wasn't even in the building when I noticed something wrong. I heard faint swirling and rustling as if someone had trapped a tornado. Panic nearly consumed me. I ran into the building and rushed up the steps. The closer I got, the louder the noise became. Knocking seemed useless so I kicked down the door. Bat was soon by my side staring into the apartment. The theme this time was aquarium. The walls were covered in glass that protected live fish darting here and there. The floor was also like a tank. Live fish squirmed in the bubbly water. But the aquarium wasn't what caught my eye. In the middle of the room was a blue tornado. It was so misty and dark, it hid what was inside but I could make out a figure with gold glittery hair. Magnus. And another I didn't recognise. She looked young and terrifying. Around the mist stood Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec and Isabelle. They were in battle form, seraph blades held in front of their faces.

At first I didn't see the monsters they fought until I heard a sucking sound. It came from the corner. I turned to the left to see a horrifying creature. I heard Bat suck in a breath. The monster was like a green blob with dry crusty skin. It had to red suckers were its eyes and ears should have been. The thing gurgled up green slime that burned the floor when spilled.

"What are they?" shouted Simon. He looked a little peculiar with marks and a sword in his hand.

"I have no idea, they look new," said Jace holding his sword. He truly looked like an angel in battle. The one in corner slid towards them in a fast motion that looked like the kind of thing in a horror film. Jace ran towards it and swung his blade into its back. The monster squealed but its wounds healed. It jerks back its head and spurted slime in his direction. Luckily, Jace dodged it just in time but some slim dripped onto his arm. The slime melted a patch in his jacket and burned through his shirt onto his skin. Jace grimaced which put him of guard. The monster hit him with its rough tail which sent him flying towards the wall. His shoulder hit the wall hard and a crack echoed through the walls. "Jace!" Clary screamed. Alec almost rushed to the monster but Isabelle held him. The monster roared in glee and all of a sudden two more monsters appeared. The cloudy tornado still whirled and Magnus and the young figure spun in a fast pace.

"Clary, Alec, take that one. Simon we'll take this one and Mia, thanks," said Isabelle as she charged towards one of the monsters. Her whip swung her hand and it disappeared into the demon's back. I then realised one of the monsters was right beside me. I dodged as quickly as I could as green slime darted in my direction. Bat jumped over it and landed on a table. He got out a menacing looking knife and sunk it in the demon's sucker ear. It squealed in pain and fell.

"You carry a knife?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Remember when you first came to New York and you got attacked. Sometimes claws aren't enough," he replied looking down at the still creature. Soon it started to squirm. It jerked its head back violently and the knife in its ear dropped out ruined by acid. It got up again and turned towards us. I jumped on to its back and sank my claws into head. It squirmed and threw me off. The pain of hitting the hard tank 'ground' sent pangs of pain through my head and back. Bat shouted something that sounded muffled at first until the pain started to subside.

"They're too strong! We can't take them!" shouted Bat. I sat up but dizziness hit me. Isabelle and Simon were still working on a demon. Simon looked pretty bruised. Alec was attacking the first one while Clary tried to wake Jace up. The demon nearly hit Alec but he dodged just in time. Bat was clawing at the last one. Determination blazed in his eyes. It seemed like the monsters couldn't be harmed and were only beating everyone.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the room. I looked up to see the blue tornado gone, Magnus looking a little dazed and pale and a girl with dark skin looking around in sheer horror. She put her hands up to create a 'V' shape. Abruptly, a grey mist surrounded her feet and she rose into the air. Her eyes turned completely red and her braids became darker. "Iegior, late anabon shom tucree!" she boomed. He voice echoed around the room. The demons froze and looked up. They squealed in annoyance and hurtled towards her grey mist. One by one, they disappeared into it leaving trails of acidic slime as they went. We all watched in awe as the last one left and the mist disappeared. The girl landed gracefully on the floor and as she blinked, her eyes went back to a normal brown pupiled- eye colour. Alec saw Magnus and rushed to him, Clary woke Jace up and Bat picked up his acid ruined knife. After a brief moment, "Can someone explain" he said pointing it at the little girl.

**AN: Like? Please comment and I'll update. Pls tell me what you honestly think (In a subtle way) thx ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabelle POV**

Alec was by Magnus' side in two seconds. "Magnus? Magnus?" asked Alec desperately. Magnus was breathing but he looked pale and weak. Kali stepped forward hesitantly but Alec glared at her. "Don't you take another step. You've done enough," he said threateningly. Everyone in the room wen wide eyed. Alec could be mean but he had never been mean to children.

Kali looked like she would cry. Not out of fear but frustration however she didn't. She simply stepped closer and said calmly "I'm sorry. He tried to help me, all of you did, but I hurt you all and left destruction in my trail. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree apparently." It must have hurt her to say something like that but it was the truth. Magnus' apartment looked like the result of a hammer party. Swiftly yet gracefully, Kali darted out of the room and no one stopped her.

I iratzed Simon while Clary iratzed Jace. Clary then explained Kali to Bat and Mia. "Hold on. Your telling me this girl is the daughter of a real evil dude and we just let her go?" asked Bat.

"Well you didn't stop her," said Simon defensively.

"We didn't know who she was," replied Bat.

"It's for the best, who knows what she can do?" said Alec over his shoulder. No one said anything and silence hung in the air until Alec sucked in a rapid breath. We all rushed over to him to see Magnus open his cat like yes and sot up abruptly. He looked around in urgency. "Magnus, thank the angel-" started Alec before he realised the worry in Magnus' eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Alec.

"Kali. Where is she?" he asked.

"We don't know," said Jace.

"We have to get her back, now," said Magnus standing up with difficulty.

"Why," asked Clary. Magnus said nothing and tried to stand up again.

"Magnus, why?" asked Alec with worry. Magnus looked at us and sat back down.

"There are seven deadly sins in the world: greed, anger, lust, gluttony, envy, sloth and pride. Each sin has a demon prince to it's name. These demons are very powerful and cannot be defeated easily. A long time ago, people use to believe the god of greed, Mammon, was the most powerful because with greed comes pride, anger, envy and laziness. Mammon, being the god of greed, has been recently trying to create and army to take the entire universe. He called warlocks and demons to help him but most refused out of his unpredictable plans and fear or being pure hearted. He disappeared but knowing demons, I knew he wouldn't have given up that easily. Thirteen years ago I got a call from Catarina of a pregnant young woman whose pregnancy seemed inhuman. I ran some tests on her and confirmed her baby wasn't human. I decided to stay with her and watch her closely. She became extremely moody and strong and complained of nightmares of a man grabbing her baby from her womb. Then on a horrific Sunday, I walked into her house to find her whole stomach split and gutted out like a fish. The baby was gone and the woman had died. I knew straight away what the baby was but I didn't know who the father was and why he/it may want the child. Then you guys cam in with Kali and I knew there was something strange about her. She wasn't an ordinary warlock, I mean for one thing her wings should be bat like. Anyway, I looked into her mind and found out she was the child that went missing from the woman's womb. It turned out she also had Shadow hunter blood and that she was, is immensely powerful," explained Magnus.

"I don't get it she's just a little girl," said Mia.

"Her blood is a fusion of angel and demon. It's a angelic demonic fusion. Having blood from both sides is one thing but a fusion is another. Her blood can be used for powerful blood magic, healing and other vile dark things. Her father is Mammon and being the god of greed, I know he wants her back. If he gets her blood, it could mean the Mortal War all over again. There will be blood, darkness and death. We have got to get her back before it's too late.

**AN: What will happen now? Will they get Kali back in time? Sorry guys but I'm going to France for a week and won't be able t update for a while. Do stay loyal to my fanfic though and I'll write a double chapter. Bon Voyage!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

Horror spread on Alec's face. It was he who made her run away but we didn't stop her as Bat said. Jace looked at me and I understood straight away. He darted out of the room and I followed him. I could hear some running behind me but I didn't have to look to see who it was. "So were do you think she went?" asked Simon as we piled outside. Alec wasn't with us so I assumed he was with Magnus.

"I don't know. We could trace her using a rune but I doubt it'll be strong enough," said Jace looking around. When everything seemed hopeless I heard sniffing behind me. I turned to see Mia and Bat sniffing at the air as if the aroma possessed them. Mia opened her eyes and I could immediately see she was half way through transforming into a wolf. Her ears were pointy and her eyes were yellow.

"I'm sensing something," she said. "It's, it's that way," she said pointing North.

"I sense it too. It's pretty faint but it's there. It definitely North," said Bat who was also transforming. Mia and Bat walked down the road and we followed them.

The air was fresh and the heat of attack was low so I started to think of how we found Kali and who she was. My mind started to wonder until I remembered what Jace said.

"Jace?" I asked. Jace looked at me with gold eyes. Getting lost in them was an everyday thing like breathing or eating. "You, um, wanted to ask me something on your birthday. What was it?" I asked. Jace stopped and faced me. He looked at me expressionless before kissing me. It was soft and passionate and I kissed him back. His hand cupped my cheek and me fingers slipped into his belt loop.

"Seriously, now," said Isabelle staring at us. Jace pulled away and left me breathless, like always and smiled.

"Oh, Izzy, you know I've done worse. Actually _we'_ve done worse," he smirked walking ahead of the group. Isabelle looked at me with raised eyebrows and I blushed uncontrollably.

Mia and Bat came to a halt when we reached a huge abandoned buildings. Rubble was piled up in the corners and the heat of attack grew. "Why would she come here?" asked Izzy as she wondered round.

"We all have our special places," said Jace wondering round too. We all wondered round the ruins looking for a sign of Kali. Simon and Isabelle decided to go up the crumbling steps while Bat and Mia searched the West room. Jace and I stayed in the main room.

Jace walked around gracefully. He didn't step or trip over one stone. I tried imitating his careful footwork but it didn't work. "Why were you given the grace of an angel when I was given the power of one," I said a little annoyed. Jace chuckled.

"Well, I was taught by the best. Besides you have the beauty of one," he smiled. Maybe I was. I had gotten a little taller, my hair longer and redder and my figure a bit more curvy but I still felt the same.

Jace saw my doubtful look and in a second he was in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me slowly and I kissed him back. It was passionate and for a minute I forgot what we were suppose to be doing. The moment was short however as I felt my parabatai rune warm up. I pulled away.

"Jace, I think something is wrong with Simon," I breathed. Jace opened his eyes and looked at my parabatai rune on my neck. He stroked it gently and looked at me. I nodded so he grabbed my hand and we ran to the stairs.

When we got to the first floor, I saw immediately what had made Simon worried. The same blobby creature we had encountered in Magnus' apartment. This one seemed bigger and had bigger suckers. Isabelle had her whip in her hand and Simon had a seraph blade glowing in his. The blobby creature attacked them but Simon jumped out of the way. Izzy swung her whip and it hit the monster's sucker. It flinched as acidic goo burned the crumbly concrete. Jace ran up to the monster and flipped onto it's back. He whispered the name of the seraph blade he held and as it lit up he stabbed the creature. It squealed in agony and Jace side flipped of it's back. He landed on his feet right next to Simon. The creature turned and spat goo out of it's sucker. Jace dodged.

"You really don't like me, don't you," he said looking at the creature as the wall behind him produced a scorched hole. The monster squealed in frustration. "Thought so," smirked Jace. Isabelle swung her whip and it cut the creature's sucker again. As soon as the monster was distracted, Jace swung at it's sucker and he cut some of it off. It turned to Jace. Simon flipped onto it's back and stabbed it. It squealed and rolled on it's back. I ran up to it before anyone else, flipped onto it's belly and stabbed it with all my might. The monster squealed and flopped. I jump of as steadily as I could and we watched it flop around like a dying fish. Suddenly, Mia and Bat came sprinting in and they were soon followed by three more blobs. These were smaller but still disgusting. Without hesitation, Jace ran up to the first one and swung at it's sucker. The fleshy ear fell of and goo oozed onto the floor. The creature screeched and fell. I could see it had claw marks on it's 'face'. Simon and Isabelle went for the second. All I saw was Izzy's whip and Simon's blade before the creature was cut into the four. It looked pretty gruesome as bits of it flopped. I could hear Mia retch in the background. The third was a bit bigger like the one I just stabbed so we all attacked it using the same technique. It fell too and goo pooled the floor like blood. Some dropped on my finger and the sensation was so cold it burned. "Here," said Jace drawing an iratze. The burn soon subsided and my flesh looked pink.

"I have a feeling those things will come back," said Bat rubbing Mia back.

"You and me both. We should go," said Jace.

"What about Kali," I said. It seemed everyone had forgotten why we even came here. They all looked around at each other and shrugged.

"It's obvious she's not here. We'll have to search somewhere else," said Jace.

"Yes, but where," asked Isabelle. Her whip was covered in goo. We all looked at Mia and Bat. They had led us here after all.

"I can't trace her anymore. The scent came from here and it wasn't demonic," said Bat.

"It's still here," said Mia sniffing around. "It's over h-" she started heading for the stairs before gasping. She backed away and nearly stumbled over a rock. Five more blobs emerged and they were huge And very round. They had yellow bellies and tough green skin. On the third one's back was a man. He was grey and had thick tousled hair. He wore red robes and had yellow eyes with grey pupils.

"My dear shadow hunters. We finally meet," laughed the man as he jumped down. He was fast yet careful. "You know, at first I thought you weren't that much a threat but then this happened and I had to meet you," he said motioning to the still bodies of the blobs.

"Who are you?"asked Jace protecting me with his arm.

"I'm was sent to look for Kali. I am her protector after all," he said.

"Protector? When we found her she had a deep cut in her side. You must be extremely rubbish at your job," said Simon.

"First of all she deserved it for refusing the ceremony. Second of all it was her father who did it, not me," said the man making weird hand motions. He acted like Magnus. "Alright, intros over. Hand me my precious jewel," he said smiling coldly holding out a grey palm.

"Never!" I said. If Kali's father could hurt her the way he did and was the demonic prince of greed, I had no doubt she wouldn't survive another day.

"Why not," asked the man putting down his hand making a fake sad face.

"We don't have her. She ran away," said Jace.

"Plus she's a kid. We know what your boss' plan is and here we don't harm kids for our own needs," said Mia looking daggers at the guy.

"Oh really," said the man with fake fascination. "We'll, I'm no expert but I do believe the Mortal Sword is used on those who can at least talk young or old. Not the best experience is it?" He nodded looking at us. This all seemed like a funny debate to him. "Anyway, I don't believe you and my boss said kill anyone that gets in the way so I'm gonna have to say, goodbye!" He smiled as the blobs came hurtling towards us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace POV**

Izzy swung her whip and a flash if silver collided with the blob's sucker. It squealed deeply before squirting acidic goop her way. She dodged but some of the goop splashed her shoulder. She screamed in pain. "Isabelle!" Shouted Simon as he ran to her aid. Mia, Bat, Clary and I joined him. The burn on Izzy's shoulder was bloody and horrific. Izzy looked pale and damp.

"Oh my god," said Mia as Simon tapped Izzy's face lightly. Horror filled the room.

"Izzy, come on. Talk to me! Say something, anything," said Simon. Isabelle mumbled a bit but we couldn't here her. Her eyes were rolling back and her lips looked blue. "Jace, give me your irate," said Simon frantic. By the look of the burn, I could tell an irate wouldn't work. Nevertheless, I gave it to him and he steadily drew on. Immediately after the irate was done, it was covered by what looked like ice. The irate faded away with no effect. Izzy looked pretty unconscious and most of us didn't know what to do. Simon looked frustrated. "Isn't there another rune?" He asked propping Isabelle's limp head on his thigh.

"Oh little shadow hunter. No petty rune of yours can save her," smirked an evil voice. Kali's 'protector' stood centimetres away from us laughing hysterically.

"What gave you done?" Asked Simon through gritted teeth.

"Not me darling. The dragni did it. They are demonic pets with lethal saliva. It's so cold it can literally make someone's heart turn into ice. If you don't save her soon, she will become heartless and bitter then will eventually of the chills," he said looking at his nails. We stared in shock but he barely noticed. "Shame, she looked pretty hot." That was the breaking point for Simon and me. We both lunged at him with anger but he was too swift, even for me, He simply spun, ran behind us pushed us down without effort. Simon tried again leaping onto him but the grim bastard span again and Simon landed on concrete. I there's my dagger as steadily as I could at the creature and it scratched him deeply. The grey man straightened up and stroked him scratch. Thick black blood coated his fingertips. He looked angry and sinister and I thought we had finally got him when he smiled cruelly and licked the black blood off.

"You'll pay for that," he smirked. He opened his mouth and it grew wider and wider till his skin started to tear and his jaw literally broke. The skin around his mouth peeled off to reveal brown flesh and his teeth sharpened to become tiny white daggers. He crouched and with tiers on on the ground and a long brown tongue hurled our way. I pushed Simon and we both missed the tongue by inches. The monster tried again and it scratched Simon's cheek. Before it could strike a third time a voice spoke " Malaci?" The creature turned and we all looked. Kali stood a distance away from us with a shocked and horrified expression. Malaci went back to a more 'human form' and smiled.

"Kali darling! I've been looking between dimensions for you," he smiled ignoring his bleeding temple.

"Malaci, why we're you sent?" asked Kali stepping away from him.

"Daddy wants you back," said Malaci in a fake sweet voice. He was beside her now and had put a hand on her shoulder. "He not happy over you leaving and wants you home, now," he said gripping her shoulder tightly. I could see her grimace in pain. "Say goodbye to your new friends-"

"NO!" Screamed Kali slapping his hand away. "I will not go anywhere with you. I know what father wants and I won't give it to him do you can pack and leave," she creamed. Malaci chuckled. "Kali," he said as she backed away. "Kali," he chuckled frighteningly. Kali still backed away. "Kali!" He screeched.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kali as dark mist surrounded her feet. She rose into the air and her eyes flickered a dark red. I could hear the sound of thunder dragni looked like they were backing away and Malaci had the creepiest expression on his face.

Kali looked furious and clear like a paranormal painting with her wings. She wore a red shirt that stood out against the mist."Malaci," she rumbled. Her voice was extremely deep and she looked like an evil goddess. Her teeth were sharp and her braids were frozen mid air. "Return to Syvion and tell daddy I won't be coming back any time soon," she roared. Then, without waiting for reply, she created a foggy dome and trapped Malaci in it. The dome was made of red clouds and grey lightning that cleared after shrill protests from Malaci. The dragni were obviously trying to escape and didn't seem to notice. She landed on the floor and withdrew her wings with her eyes still scarlet and rushed to Isabelle. Everyone was still in shock from what they had just witnessed. Kali lifted Isabelle's head up and examined her. When she saw the wound she rubbed her hands together rapidly creating red sparks around her fingertips. She brushed her fingertips over the wound and the pale unconscious Isabelle gasped as her body pulsed and her eyes flew open. She looked like she had been shocked. Simon rushed over yo her and hugged her tightly with relief. She hugged him back as tightly as he hugged her and Kali returned to normal form.

Kali stood up calmly before brushing herself of and saying "We should head back to the Institute. I have some things to explain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary POV (I know I did her POV before but it's a bit easier in this situation)**

We reached the Institute and Kali looked really dazed and anxious. No one else seemed to notice but I had been paying close attention to her. I walked up to her and asked "Kali , are you ok? You look nervous?" Kali looked at me and tears spilled down her cheek. Fear was plastered on her face and I felt a distinctive feeling of gentleness. Kali looked down and said nothing. I wanted to ask her again as we entered the Institute but the one thing that stopped my feminine instinct was my mother's feminine instinct. She was standing tensely with Luke trying to calm her down. She was wearing a green dress that brought out her messy ponytail and a gold ring sparkled on her tapping finger. As the door shut, she turned around immediately and ran to hug me when she saw us. It was a tight hug that showed how worried she was. I saw Kali walk away quickly and head for her room. "Mum, Mum I'm fine. I'm ok," I said trying to pry her off.

"Clary, I've been worried sick! You can't just go off fighting demons when you feel like it. And what's this about a warlock showdown hunter?" she asked letting go. Before I could explain, Simon walked by.

"Hi Mrs Garroway," he said smiling.

"Hi Simon," she said smiling before looking at him suspiciously. "Where have you been?" she asked straightening up and turning to him. Simon look like he was trapped in cobra eyes.

"Um, uuuhhhh, well, we um uh fought somethings," he said hesitantly.

"What things?" asked Luke. He too had his eyes fixed on Simon and his arms were crossed. It was painful watching Simon struggle so I stepped in.

"Mum we fought some dragni demons. There new. We found a girl named Kali at Jace's birthday party and we found out she is the daughter of a demonic prince and also part a shadow hunter. Magnus told us she has an seraphic demonic fusion of blood that could be used for powerful and deadly blood magic and spells. We kind of lost her after that so we looked for her and got attacked by dragni. Luckily Kali had mastered some of her magic and kind of saved us but the dragni's lethal saliva burnt Izzy but Kali kinda healed her. Now we have to protect her from her demonic father and crazy 'nanny' and teach her to master her powers before she could since she could be turned evil," I explained rapidly. My mum and Luke looked shocked and I knew the questions would come flooding once their minds had adjusted. "I would answer your questions but Kali's really upset and I really need to comfort her. Simon will answer your question, won't you Simon?" I said. They turned to Simon who looked at me with 'c'mon' eyes. 'Sorry' I mouthed before bounding up the steps to Kali's room. I could hear the questions hitting poor Simon.

Kali was sitting on her bed staring at the floor. I could see flaky tears tracks lazily wiped away on her face. I sat down quietly beside her and asked "Kali, who Malachi?" Comforting children wasn't my greatest aspect but I had to try.

"Malachi was my carer in Syvion. I barley saw my dad so he took care of me, badly. He tried teaching me dark spells and magic but it became overwhelming and it just didn't feel right. I refused most of the time and he punished me in really strange yet effective ways. I didn't tell my dad because I thought he wouldn't believe me and I didn't stand up to him because he said he would kill me if I did. Now I know better," she said smiling a little before wiping away a tear.

"Kali, it's ok. No one has a right to abuse you. What Malachi did was wrong and you did a good job standing up to him," I said with gentleness. Kali nodded slightly.

"I guess he's pretty mad now. My father's going to hear about this and I'll be back to hell," she said with a grim expression. "I would have liked fitting into mundane life even if I am a freak."

"Kali you're not a freak. No one here is a mundane and no one here is normal. Most of us are shadow hunters. We draw on our skin and fight with glowing swords. Bat, Mia and Luke are half wolf. No one here is exactly normal. Your just like us ok. You may be part Downworlder but your blood is also angelic. Your kind and powerful and that's all you need to be to be a shadow hunter. We can help you if you let us. None will send you back to Syvion, your one of us now," I said kindly. Kali looked happier and hugged me. It was a hug of trust, relief and worry. I hugged her back feeling a little proud of myself.

"You're properly not used to comforting but you did an ok job," she said pulling away.

"Thanks. If this shadow hunter thing doesn't work out I can always become a psychologist," I smiled. Kali laughed and I was soon joining her. The door opened and Jace came in looking at Kali and me in a weird way.

"Wow, my charm is so effective it brings joy," he said. Kali was beaming as Jace walked up to me and kissed me head. "Are you ok?" he asked Kali.

"Yeah, Clary's been comforting me and she's pretty good at it," she smiled.

"That's great. I can always trust Clary to bring happiness. Anyway, your mother's going haywire and Simon is becoming overpowered. We need you now," he said looking down at me intensely. He kissed me before walking out the door and I swear my heart jumped. I turned to Kali who was studying me curiously.

"What?" I asked as she starred. She laughed lightly.

"I knew one of you guys had to be dating him. Your glowing," she motioned. I blushed a bit.

"Well, Jace does have that effect on women. I'm really lucky to have him," I said. Jace was my first serious boyfriend and I wanted to spend my life with him. I just didn't want to bring it up in the fear he may think I was going to fast. "Have you ever had a boyfriend," I asked. Kali looked down in shame.

"No, not really. I was locked in my room in Syvion so social life isn't my best aspect. The only way I even know about mundane life is because of the special mirror I have in my room. It helped me spy on different people in a variety of places and societies. To think about it, I think I've seen you before. Did you have a brother called Jonathan?" she asked innocently.

At the thought of Jonathan, my smile disappeared. The memories of his green eyes, cool and wide haunted my memories for many weeks. I remembered his evil side, his dark laugh and silver hair. His body pressed against mine and saying I belonged to him. It made me dizzy so I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did um, I have to go. I think my mother needs me." I said walking away. I felt bad for abandoning Kali but I just couldn't afford to think of Jonathan.

I walked down the stares and my mother hugged me immediately. She pulled away and kissed my head. "Clary, why didn't you tell us. We could have helped. Your still young and it seems the girl is really important. You know you can't do everything, right?" she said. I nodded as she kissed my head again.

"How's Izzy?" I asked.

"She's fine. I called Magnus and he's on his way with Alec. Now, where's Kali?" she asked breathing inwardly. When she breathed like that it meant she was about to do something she didn't want to.

"Mum, what are you going to do? She's just fourteen. She doesn't know her powers or runes or spells and she's not evil. You better not hurt her," I said sternly. Jocelyn sighed and looked me in the eye while holding my arms by my sides.

"Clary, I wouldn't dream of hurting a child like this. She's one of us and one of the warlocks so couldn't possibly harm her. I just want, need to talk to her and find some things out. I swear on the angel I won't hurt that girl." I relaxed a little when she said this because I knew being pushed into a whole new world was scary and confusing. "But, I will have to let the Clave do what they want," she whispered as she hugged me.

"What?" I asked. Letting the Clave do what they want always resulted in chaos, injustice or someone getting hurt. Kali only knew how to defend herself and it seemed she would use it on anyone who dared hurt her. "Mum, you can't let them hurt her !She really scared and oblivious to her powers. She'll use them on anyone who comes too close!" I almost yelled.

"Clary understand we don't know her. She could be..." she paused.

"What? She could be what? Evil? A backstabber? Mum, why don't you see she's too young and innocent. Not everyone you just meet is evil! Gosh, why can't you just trust people, huh? I mean, up to now you still don't trust Jace even though we've been together more than a year!"

"Clary, please. Ju-" she started before a loud roar interrupted us. It sounded like a motor cycle and my first thought was 'vampires' even though it was day. My mum and I looked at each other before rushing outside.

When we got outside we saw Jace and Mia trying to pry Bat of a young boy standing next to a red shiny motorcycle. They boy looked fifteen and familiar and it seemed Bat really hated him. Luke soon joined us and saw the 'fight'. He rushed immediately to them and pulled Bat off with a lot of force. "Bat! What's wrong with you. We don't hurt other werewolves and you know that!" I heard him yell. Luke would make an excellent father.

"Bat, who is this boy and why are you strangling him?" asked Mia looking at the exhaling Bat. Bat sighed and looked sideways. "He's my cousin." he said deeply.

**AN : What do you think? Who's Bat's cousin and why is he hated so much? What will the Clave do to Kali? **

**Please like and comment. I need to know if this story is gong well or not so help me out here. Will update soon ;)**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jace POV**

"Your cousin?" said Mia.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," said Simon.

"Yeah, that was the point," grunted Bat looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me and why are you trying to strangle him? Bat he's your family and you don't hurt family," said Mia walking over to the boy's side. The boy, having recovered from the strangling, glanced at then slapped Mia's backside.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. It's good to know my cuz has babes like you around," he smiled cheekily before walking up to the Institute. Mia looked startled then angry.

"Bat, never mind. I'll strangle him myself," she growled before lunging at the oblivious teen. Luckily, Simon and I stopped her before she could ponce.

"Nice place! I could so see myself hanging out here," he said coolly.

"Hanging out here?" asked Bat and Luke in unison.

"Yeah," he said turning towards them. He laughed at the disbelief on their faces. "Why else did you think I came? To annoy Bat? Hahahahahahaha, well..." he grinned. Bat moved quickly to stand right in front of him and grab his shirt.

"If you stay you'll wake up dead," growled Bat deeply. His cousin looked unintimidated in fact, he looked angry.

"Is that a threat cousin," he said as Bat let go of his shirt and walked towards Mia. The boy became furious at Bat's ignorance and threw a rock at him. The rock hit Bat right in the centre of his head and in seconds Bat was transforming and jumping on the boy. The boy looked ready to fight with his eyes glowing and his face determined. Fortunately, Luke acted fast and pushed Bat away. Bat flew in the air and landed on his feet breathing loudly.

"Enough!" Luke shouted standing between the two boys. His eyes were yellow and his arms were hairy. "Bat, you do not attack your relatives no matter what they do or did to you. You should know better!" yelled Luke. Bat looked down and wiped some blood from cut on his lip. Luke turned to the boy who was retracting from wolf form. "And you. Here we do not mistreat fellow wolves and cause trouble. Go inside and clean up, both of you. I need to talk with you guys," said Luke walking into the Institute.

Night came soon but I couldn't sleep. All I thought about was Clary and the velvet box in my drawer. So much had happened with Kali and this new comer it seemed I would never get a chance with her. My thoughts drifted nearly sending me to sleep until a gentle knock woke me up. Clary walked inside and the light let me catch a glimpse of her nightwear. She wore a light pink camisole with matching shorts. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and marks were etched on her fair skin.. "Hey," she said quietly as she walked to my bed.

"Hey," I said as I made space for her and lifted me blanket. Clary and I had done this so many times, it was normal. Clary had grown a little taller but was still petite to me. She hugged tightly. "What's wrong?" I asked hugging her back.

"Kali, she mentioned Sebastian today," she sighed. At the sound of 'Sebastian' my mind was thrown into memories of evil and blood. "I know," said Clary seeing my expression. "I can't help thinking what it would have been like if Valentine hadn't made him evil. I can't get that image of his green eyes out of my head," sniffed Clary. I hugged her tighter. I felt so much hate, disappointment and anger towards Sebastian yet I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. His innocence and happiness had been stolen by a greedy monster, the same greedy monster who raised me.

Jace, do you think Kali will be safe here. Malachi managed to find her in a heart beat and if her father is Greed himself I'm afraid she might be forced back to her home and made to do that awful ceremony. Jace, we can't let them hurt her," she said looking up at me. I had never seen Clary so serious in a while. She had determination in her eyes like any protective friend would.

"Clary don't worry. Nothing will happen to her. She'll be ok and if she makes you this determined to help her then I'll support you," I said holding a finger under her chin. Clary smiled before leaning in and kissing me.

Her lips were soft and I kissed her back with desire in mind. She parted her lips, gaining me entrance, and the kiss became passionate and tender. Clary lied down on the bed not once breaking the kiss and I followed her lead. I moved from her lips to her cheek and down her neck. I sucked the sensitive skin between her chin and collar bone and she moaned inwardly. "Jace," she whispered driving me crazy. I kissed her again. Her hands glided over my stomach, back, neck and hair and mine stroked her side lightly. I broke away from a second to truly study Clary. Her lips were red from the kiss and her pupils were diluted against a green ring. Her hair was sprawled on the plain pillow like red branches against snow. Her camisole strap was hanging loosely off her shoulder to show a faded iratze. Slowly, I traced it with my fingers and pushed her camisole strap down gently. I kissed her shoulder then made my way down her arm and continued to kiss her through the night.

I woke up to glistening sunshine and the feel of Clary's warm skin against mine. Our clothes were piled on the floor and the blanket was bunched between our limbs. Clary was still sound asleep but her eyes were fluttering. When she finally opened them she beamed at me and we laughed for a minute. "Morning," she sighed.

"Morning," I said kissing her cheek.

"What time is it?"

"9:15" I replied.

"I should probably head back to my room. Everyone will be waking up soon," she said picking up her shorts and underwear. She slid the blanket off and sat over the side of the bed. The gold light sent steaks of shine on her back making her marks stand out in glory. Her red her flowed against the pale background before being tied into a curly ponytail. "Jace, stop staring," she said looking over her shoulder. Even after the time we spent together, Clary was still self conscious. I had no idea why because she was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. I laughed a little.

"Why? It didn't seem to matter last night," I smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, but last night we... you know," she said sheepishly.

"I actually don't.. Could you please explain in detail?"

"Jace, turn," she said a bit sternly.

"Fine, fine," I said laying on my other side. I could hear the ruffles of Clary's shorts and I couldn't stop myself from catching glances of her pale silky skin. Clary finished dressing and crawled on the bed to kiss me. I kissed her back and the passion from last night warmed our skin.

"Jace, I have to go," she said quietly.

"Fine," I said reluctantly letting her walk to the door. "Oh and Clary, don't worry about what you said last night. I know what to do," I said gently. Clary smiled appreciatively. "Oh and of course I'll protect Kali as well." Clary rolled her eyes ad I winked as she walked out of the door.

**AN: Sorry chapter's short. Was having writer's block. So what do you think? Please like and comment and I'll continue**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kali POV WARNING: A specific scene from Carrie may be used in this chapter so if you don't know what a period is, skip this chapter**

_I stood in my bare room. The only sign of life was the purple walls with silver vines sprouting out of thin cracks. My silver balcony over looked a grim city by a grey sea. The sky was glum and my heart beat rand in my ears like a drum. Opposite me was Malachi. He bared his white fangs and flicked his sharp tongue dripping thick saliva. Although he said nothing, I fely as if I knew what would happen next. _

_Malachi crouched before running towards me like a wild beast. Fear stilled me before I regained posture and struck him with a bolt a purple thunder. Malachi was blown back and landed against my purple wall. He was grunting in pain and his face was covered in healing burn marks. I decided to walk away even though I didn't know where I was but I didn't want to be were Malachi was. However, I couldn't move. I was stuck looking at his healing face. I struck him again and again and again with full blown force. He withered and shook in pain as my thunder bolts surrounded him like a torture blanket. I wanted to stop. I wanted to run but all I could do was hurt Malachi. _

_Finally my head connected to my body and I stopped hitting Malachi with thunder bolts. Instead, I kneeled down and grabbed a handful his hair so his neck stuck out. I felt a hard lump in my palm. It was a cold metal dagger with the angelic rune calved in it's handle. I had an idea what would happen next. I tried to drop the dagger and stand up but an incredibly heavy weight pulled me down. All I could do was watch in horror as my hand gripped the dagger and slit Malachi's throat. Black blood oozed out of his cut wound onto the cold granite floor. The weight was pulled of my shoulders and I jumped away from the body. I threw the dagger at the wall as if it was on fire and I hugged myself. Horror and guilt coated my emotions. I screamed in fear, but no sound came out. I was suffocating and screaming as black blood flooded the room._

I woke up to the sound of a high pitched noise. It was filled with attentiveness, disgust and weakness. It was my scream. I stopped immediately but started crying loudly. My door burst open and in came Clary and Isabelle. Clary was by my side immediately and tried to calm me down. I was so afraid and confused but I started to relax. "Kali, Kali! Calm down. It's ok. It was just a dream," said Clary soothingly. Isabelle sat down too.

"Kali, are you ok?" asked Isabelle as gently as she could. I tried nodding truthfully but it must have looked very fake.

"What was your dream about?" asked Clary.

"I don't think it means anything. I just feel as if exiling Malachi made me a monster. I don't want to be like my dad," I said quietly looking at the floor.

"Kali-" started Clary.

"Your being ridiculous," interrupted Isabelle. Clary gave her a scorning look but Isabelle ignored it. "Look. Malachi was the one who hurt you and what you did to him was just half of what he deserved. You're not like your father. Your a third shadow hunter. Purity is in your blood. You are not evil, ok" she said gently. I nodded before she stood up and walked out the door. She gave me one last smile before shutting it. Outside the door, I heard her chat to Simon. He must have heard my scream.

"She's really nice," I said turning to Clary.

"Who, Isabelle. Well, if she likes you she can be really friendly and supportive. If she doesn't..." said Clary before trailing off.

"What happens?" I asked.

"You're probably a demon." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be terribly afraid. Clary just sat there and watched me for a second before standing up to leave.

"Clary, thanks," I said.

"It's ok. You're one of us now. Oh yeah, one more thing. That new boy Daniel is staying with us for a while. Be extremely careful of him," she warned.

"Ok," I said uncertain. Who was Daniel?

I took of my clothes and stepped into the hot shower. The sun was ablaze and sending pillars of light into the room. I took the liquid soap and started washing myself until something I felt something sticky and thick on my fingers. Red fluid washed down the drain but my soap was red.

**Simon POV**

Another loud piercing scream broke the silent buzz of the kitchen. "Oh what now?" exclaimed Daniel.

Luke told us yesterday evening he was a newly bitten wolf who had to learn to control his anger. Since there seemed to be no other place to stay, Maryse allowed him to stay at the Institute, on the grounds he did not fight, disrespect or hurt other members. If he allowed his anger get the best of him, there would be consequences. Bat seemed particularly furious and upset about the agreement however he refused to discuss his past with his cousin.

Clary, Isabelle, Jace and I raced to Kali's room. We burst into her room but she wasn't in there.

"Kali?" called Clary. There was no sound except hard drops of water from the shower so Clary checked the bathroom. Some minutes later she came out. She was a little damp and had a red stain on her arm.

"Clary what's wrong," asked Jace passing her to the bathroom. Clary stopped him.

"Jace, this doesn't concern you, or you gender," said Clary turning to me. Isabelle looked at me then Clary in confusion before walking into the bathroom and also coming out damp and a little stunned.

"Simon, honey, I think you and Jace should leave," she said. I felt so confused.

"What-" I started.

"Simon, remember when we watched Carrie and she had that accident in the bathroom?" asked Clary lightly. I was completely oblivious until remembered.

_Carrie was meekly heading for the shower , trying to avoid the other high school girls. The hot water dripped slowly into the drain and the bar of soap gently rubbed over Carrie's body before the clear drain water turned red..._

My eyes widened in shock. "Exactly," said Clary seeing my shock. Jace still looked oblivious.

"Jace, I think we should leave," I said in shock as I steered Jace out the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: Simon's POV was an idea from a friend who also writes fanfiction. I guess it's suppose to be funny.**

**Anyway, please review and like **

**PEACE ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Isabelle POV**

Kali sat very still in her chair. After the shower incident everyone just kept quiet. It wasn't awkward but it was strange. "Hey Kali, why don't you go down stairs. I mean, you're going through this stage and you need as much energy as you can get," said Clary trying to soften the tense mood. Kali nodded gently before walking to the door. "Oh and Kali," said Clary. "Avoid the new boy. His name is Daniel, he's Bat's cousin but he's a bad guy."

"Why?" said Kali. She couldn't read people like others did.

"He's just...dangerous. Don't get involved, promise me."

"Ok," Kali said quietly before heading out the door. Clary stood up and I followed her. She had her phone by her ear in seconds.

"Who are you calling," I asked. Clary's hand dropped to her side and she looked shocked and fascinated at the same time.

"Isabelle, has it ever occurred to you that Kali is very important," she said facing me.

"Considering the fact her blood is an angelic demonic fusion which can be used for serious blood magic kinda makes her special, so?" I asked.

"She is a mixed breed of a mixed breed. Warlocks are mixed breeds and can't have children and she's also part shadow hunter so how is her reproductive system still intact?" asked Clary. She was right. Kali was a very complicated kind of race. Clary returned to her phone. "I'm calling Magnus and Maryse, this is pretty serious."

While Clary was busy, I headed into the kitchen with food on my mind. Kali sat on the table eating an apple while Daniel sat opposite watching her. His expression was fascination and something else, something familiar. I ignored it and made a sandwich. Simon walked into the kitchen with Jace. "Hey sweetie," I said to Simon.

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek. Jace chuckled silently.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"His nerdness has worn off on you hasn't it. You're so sweet now it's disturbing," laughed Jace.

"Hey," I said throwing a glass at him. He dodged it rapidly. "Don't call me sweet." Jace looked surprised while Simon laughed and kissed me on the cheek again.

"Why do you do that?" asked Kali staring at Simon and I. "I mean, kiss all the time?" Everyone looked at her.

"Well, kisses usually symbolize how much you care and love someone," explained Simon looking at me with affection. I felt loved and respected around him. I couldn't believe I doubted my feelings for him before.

"Oh," said Kali. Daniel, who had been sitting silently for once, smirked.

"If you still don't understand, I'll demonstrate," said Daniel leaning into Kali. I immediately grabbed his shirt and yanked him away.

"Keep your raging boy-mones under control otherwise I will not hesitate to hurt you" I said sternly pushing him away. Just then Clary walked into the kitchen with her phone in hand.

"I've called Magnus and Maryse. They're on their way and Alec's coming along too," she said. She scanned the room until she saw Jace and blushed a bit when he winked at her. My suspicion ignited immediately. "Anyway, until then, I'll just be in the library." Jace stood up suddenly.

"I'll go with you. I... need to find some things out," he said striding towards Clary. Simon looked at me as if to say _'why is he acting like that'_ . I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich. Daniel sat back down but I threw dangers at him. He threw his hands up in reassurance but I didn't take my eyes off him. "Hey, what's on your mind?" asked Simon.

"Kali, she's a real... variety. She's demonic and angelic but kind and innocent but not too gentle and oblivious but informed. She reminds me of Max, you know, without the demonic bit," I said as tears formed in my eyes. Although Max's death seemed like a whole lifetime ago, the pain was fresh and ached. Simon hugged me tightly and the pain lessened.

"He would have grown up to be the be a good person and shadow hunter but he's in a better place now, since we found out it exists," said Simon. I chuckled against him and the vibrations of his laughter rumbled in my body. I pulled away from him just a fraction and just starred at him. He had grown stronger and braver from lessons and battles. He still wore his glasses but without them he was truly handsome. His hair was curly and dark and his smile gentle and encouraging. I dreamt of calling myself Mrs Lewis nearly everyday and I wished it would become a reality. I kissed him slowly and passionately and he returned it. He stroked my cheek softly and my fingers slipped into his belt loop. I forgot about the world and the problems I had before. I forgot my marks and training. All I wanted, all I needed was Simon and I couldn't have been happier.

Slowly he pulled away to get air and I realised Kali and Daniel were still in the kitchen. I turned to them uncertain what my expression was. Kali looked at us with awe and cheeriness while Daniel looked like he was reflecting. "So that's how you show your love for someone?" asked Kali.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied before hugging Simon again.

**AN: So? What do you think? I really enjoy writing this story so could you please give me some feedback. I need to know if my story is going in the right direction and reviews are much appreciated. Anyway, don't forget to like and follow! Peace Out! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kali POV (I decided to leave Maryse** **out of this chapter because** **it would become would become very confusing so yeah...)**

I watched Isabelle and Simon chatting cheerily. They were so free and happy with each other it interested me. I felt a strange longing to talk and laugh to someone like that and not just a friend.

"Kali," said Isabelle turning towards me. I immediately looked down.

"Yeah?"

"In a fight, who do you think will win? Simon or me?" she asked. I looked from her to Simon before a short pause ensured.

"Sorry Simon-" I started. Isabelle punched the air in victory and fake pouted at Simon and he rolled his eyes. I mouthed him a sorry.

"Well, I for one would definitely choose Skeletor here," said Daniel slapping Simon on the shoulder hard.

"Ow," said Simon.

"Sorry skinny," said Daniel sitting down. He looked a lot like Bat. His skin was a light dark brown and so were his eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and brown trousers. He was really handsome. I could tell he was looking at me but I tried not too look back.

_'He's dangerous' _echoed Clary's voice in my head.

"I am not skinny,," said Simon defensively.

"Yeah, ok" said Daniel not taking his eyes of me.

"Well..." said Isabelle. Simon gave her a 'really' look.

"Lets test that theory," said Simon lifting Isabelle onto his shoulders and running away. Isabelle protested furiously.

"Put me down. Simon, stop! Put me down now! Simon Lewis you bet-" she screamed as her voice faded down the hall. I was left alone with Daniel who was still staring at me.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" I asked still not looking at him. He chuckled quietly.

"You never know what will be the most beautiful thing you see until you see it," he said smoothly. His voice was a little deep.

"And?"

"I don't want to loose sight of you."

At this something unusual yet good ran in my veins. My heart was beating faster than usual and I was that if my skin was light enough, my face would be red. I looked at him and he was even more handsome. His eyes were friendly and big and his smile gentle. I felt my heart race even more as he stared back. Soon it became unbearable. I stood up rapidly and put my plate in the sink. I felt him stare at me before he too walked over the sink and stood very close. Then slowly, he whispered in my ear "What's your name?" His breath tickled my ear softly.

"Why don't you just ask me in a normal tone?" I said failing miserably to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"It makes this all the more intense." I was pretty sure I would melt if he whispered any more. Luckily, he walked away and sat back down but I felt cold all of a sudden. The nerves were still there though.

"Kali, Magnus just arrived," said Clary walking in the kitchen. She seemed a little bothered and angry but I decided not to speak. I slowly walked out after her and looked back at Daniel. He winked at me and gave me a smile which made me have that unusual feeling again. Why did he make me feel this way?

**AN: Hope you like! I really enjoyed writing about Kali and Daniel's blossoming romance. I also will try to include Malec so stay tuned. Do review because I'm getting the views but no REviews. I need insurance people! Anyway, do continue supporting The Warlock Child and take a minute or two to tell me what you think.**

**P.S Sorry it's so short :/**

**PEACE ;P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Clary POV**

Magnus stood in the main room pacing around. He looked like a casual designer with his silver hair and calm look. Kali immediately ran up to him when she entered the room. They must have bonded quickly because he hugged her back. They greeted in warlock and even started a small conversation. I couldn't pay attention for long though cause all I could think about was Jace.

He had followed me into the library and we started kissing and getting intimate when he asked me to marry him. I thought he was joking and just caught up in the moment but he kept persisting. I don't know what happened but my nerves took over. What if it didn't work out? What if we ended up splitting? We had been through a lot together but marriage was forever and I didn't want our perfect relationship ruined. On the other hand, I did love Jace and wanted to be his wife but my worries were too strong. Jace must have thought it meant I didn't want him because he became really upset. What had I done?

"Clary, Clary? Are you ok?" asked Magnus. I didn't even have to say a word.

Magnus and I sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. I needed his advice. "And now I think he hates me," I finished. Magnus had sat and listened to every word.

"Clary honey, things like this happen every day. You mustn't forget that even though you're part angel, you'll still have mundane problems. I know what your feeling anyway. Alec is getting self conscious because he's 'looking older'. At first I thought he was just being silly but it's really starting to take it's toll on him. He won't even bother to go anywhere with me anymore," he said sadly. "I really love him and I hate to see him like this. That's why I made my vow to never love a mortal but I had to make an exception for him. I wish fate wasn't so cruel." Magnus was right. Fate made my brother evil, fate prevented me from knowing my true birth right, fate had made my brother evil, fate had killed Max and fate had got Kali hurt. Luck was so rare in our lives it seemed like a promising gift until it ran out.

"So what about Kali," I asked trying to change the depressing subject.

"She's really extraordinary. I couldn't believe her she was part warlock and shadow hunter and now she can reproduce. She's such a complex creature and very important too. The only problem is she doesn't know it. Listen Clary, if her father finds out or even anyone or thing, things will get crazy around here and protecting Kali will be extremely complicated. Her blood, her spirit can be used for very dark magic that was destroyed millennium ago. If she stumbles into the wrong hands, chaos can erupt and it'll be the Cold War all over again. To keep her safe we have to keep her within this area. She has to learn runes and shadow hunter traditions cause I fear if she learns magic it could overwhelm her and be used against her. You need to tell the others, Kali is no ordinary being," he said staring me in the eye.

"But Magnus we already know..."

"No, you don't. You know what you have experienced but her existence goes way before deeper than you think. Good and bad have always been two separate categories. Everyone and everything is defined by one category. You can pretend to be the other all you like but you will always be one and remain one. Kali is a perfect balance of the two. It would be immensely impossible to define her as one. Because of that her soul, her blood and her mind is balanced perfectly and is therefor very powerful. If anyone gets their hands on her, they have deep and great power in their hands. Especially her father."

That night I went to bed with a chilling feeling. One reason was because of Magnus' words. I knew Kali was important but what he said really made me alert. Just how important was Kali? It was so hard to believe someone with such quantities of power and importance was sleeping two bedrooms away from me. Another reason was because Jace wasn't with me that night. He had avoided me the whole day and I felt embarrassed to go and speak to him. His golden eyes were hard and angry. I just couldn't do it. But I regretted it cause I fit with him. He was my other half and know I felt cold and lonely no matter how much I rapped myself in blankets. Eventually, I fell asleep staring at a starry sky but was awoken by a faint shattering and a scream. Kali!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kali POV**

A faint growling came from the other side of the room. At first I thought it was just a effect of my dreams but it was definitely real. I laid vey still with my breathing shallow. Had my dad found me? Did he send a hideous creature to harm me? I needed to get out of the room. I wouldn't even look at the source of the growling, I'd just run like hell. But of course I needed to know where it was. Slowly, I turned onto my back and then rotated on my right. One of the windows where broken and the glass was shattered all over the floor. Who would make such a mess? Subtly, I looked around the room. The only thing I saw was pale moonlight casting shadows in dark corners. It seemed no one was in the room until I caught two glowing eyes in the far corner. The growling became even louder and my heart stopped. I froze in raging fear even though my heart beat like a drum. The creature stepped out the darkness cautiously to reveal a snout, and face covered in dark brown fur. It looked like a huge brown dog with human eyes. It was a wolf and not any type of wolf. It was a werewolf.

We had a variety of creatures in Syvion. Warlocks, faeries, demons and werewolves. They mostly worked for my father. They could be ruthless and mean because the greed usually affected them. No one trusted them especially if they worked for my dad. I never went near to them and even hated them until I met Luke, Mia and Bat. Now there was one in my room ready to do what evil plan my father had demanded, I wasn't going back. I deserved to live and have a life and no one was forcing me to do anything.

I remained still hoping I could use my powers to harm it. I chanted the words and raised my hand just when it jumped at me. I screamed and scrambled of the bed. I fell on the cold wooden floor but managed to crawl to the door. The creature was steps behind me and just when I was about to open the door it scratched my hand deeply. I yelped and clutched it as blood dripped onto the floor. The beast was now on top of me. The floor beneath me was a barrier and escaping was useless. I was too scared to use my powers. Its face was centimetres away from mine. It's breath was cold and it's teeth sharp and murderous. The bristles of it's dark fur pointed in many directions and its eyes were big and, and... familiar. It took me a minute to realise the creature had stopped growling and was staring at me. I stared back. I looked at it's eyes very closely. Big, brown, kind and his slow growling deep. Daniel.

I reached up to touch it's face. I was terrified but awed at the same time. The werewolf froze as I stroked it's fur. I kept looking at it's eyes and I realized it was him. I lifted myself up slowly so I was at level as it. Suddenly, he backed away swiftly. I tried walking towards him but he backed away even more. I felt a little hurt. As if to say why, It looked at my hand. It was bloody and had a sharp cut starting from under my wrist to above my elbow. "It's not your fault," I started but it backed away even more. "Daniel, stop it. Your not a monster." That did it. Daniel turned from me and jumped out the window. I screamed again out of complete terror and fear. I rushed to the window only to see a large figure run from the Institute. "Kali! My name is Kali!" I shouted after him. I thought he didn't hear me and had just left when I heard a loud howl. The door burst open and in came Clary and Isabelle.

"Kali, oh my god. Get away from that glass." said Isabelle.

"What happened? Are you ok?" asked Clary staring out the broken window.

"Just fine." I replied even though my hand was dripping blood.


End file.
